1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU cooling structure adapted for dissipating heat from the CPU of a motherboard and, more particularly to such a CPU cooling structure, which uses flow guide means to guide induced currents of air in the assigned direction so that heat can effectively rapidly be carried away from the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced computers provide sophisticated functions and rapid operational speed. During the operation of the CPU of the motherboard of a computer, much heat is produced. In order not to affect normal functioning of the CPU, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer. Various heat sinks have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 13 illustrates the use of a heat sink with a fan for cooling the CPU of a motherboard. According to this design, the heat sink comprises a plurality of upright radiation fins upwardly extended from a flat base thereof and arranged in parallel. When the fan started, the induced axial flow of air flows toward parallel air passages in the heat sink between each two adjacent upright radiation fins. This design of CPU cooling structure is not satisfactory in function. When induced currents of air flew into air passages in the heat sink, they tend to meet at the center area of the heat sink, thereby causing heat source to be accumulated in the center area of the heat sink.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CPU cooling structure, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a CPU cooling structure, which effectively carries heat away from the CPU, preventing accumulation of heat source in the center area of the heat sink. It is another object of the present invention to provide a CPU cooling structure, which uses flow guide means to guide induced currents of air in the assigned direction so that heat can effectively rapidly be carried away from the CPU. According to one aspect of the present invention, the CPU cooling structure comprises include a heat sink adapted for mounting on a motherboard to absorb heat from a CPU of the motherboard, a fan provided above the heat sink and adapted for causing currents of air toward the heat sink to carry heat away from the heat sink, and a flow guide mounted on the heat sink to hold the fan above the heat sink, the flow guide having two flow guide holes and an air damper suspended in between the flow guide holes and adapted for guiding air from the fan toward the center area of the heat sink for enabling air to flow through air passages in the heat sink in reversed directions to carry heat away from the heat sink. According to another aspect of the present invention, the air damper has a wave-like profile, defining a with-wind face and an against-wind face at each of two opposite sides thereof for guiding currents of air toward the center area of the heat sink.